


Неповиновение

by Ishaen, Zeratul



Series: Mature fics [9]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst and Porn, Light Out of Character, Love/Hate, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Missing Scene, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishaen/pseuds/Ishaen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeratul/pseuds/Zeratul
Summary: После двадцати пяти тысяч лет безуспешной охоты Кил'джеден наконец поймал своего собрата.





	Неповиновение

Пробуждение встретило Велена пронзающей виски болью и слабостью в теле, замерзшем и затекшем спустя несколько часов на холодном полу окружавшей его камеры. Тьма, окружавшая его, оказалась не такой темной, когда глаза Пророка привыкли к ней — отливавшие скверно-зеленым холодные стены давали достаточно света.

Пророк не сомневался: это один из кораблей Легиона, куда его наверняка сразу же приволокли, ожидая момента торжественного убиения. Или еще чего похуже: натрезимы — а именно один из них маячил за металлической решеткой — славились своим “бережным” обращением с пленниками, не гнушаясь даже самых грязных способов узнать информацию.

Хотя, возможно, Велен избежит такой судьбы, раз уж его не отправили сразу к дознавателям. Неужели…

— Ты. Ты очнулся, — натрезим наконец заметил слабый свет глаз одного из последних неоскверненных эредаров. — Прекрасно. Значит, мы не перестарались. Было бы непростительно потерять столь ценную жертву.

Велен молчал. Попытка воззвать к Свету окончилась еще одним приступом мигрени — все же, удар о каменный монолит был слишком силен. В мыслях была пустота, а в душе — смирение и отвратительное чувство неопределенности будущего. На этот раз наару не спасут его от загребущих рук ман’ари.

Пауза затягивалась. Натрезиму, едва ли не прыгавшему на месте от нетерпения, надоело ждать, и с раздосадованным рыком он отвернулся обратно к стене.

“Почему… почему он меня не трогает? Что им нужно от меня?” — если бы не каша в голове, Велен бы непременно задался этими вопросами, но сейчас он был благодарен демону за то, что тот молчал. Блаженная тишина вновь опустилась на клеть, прерываемая лишь редкими потряхиваниями да низким однотонным жужжанием, совсем не мешающим приходящей дреме.

— Ты там еще не сдох? — вдруг подал голос повелитель ужаса.

— А я должен? — вырвалось у Велена, прежде, чем он смог обдумать, отвечать ли ему или нет. Последовал короткий смешок.

— Тогда готовься. Думаю, тебе понравится, — натрезим подошел к решетке и по его мысленному приказу она опустилась с резким звуком. Пророк поморщился и попытался встать. Когтистая лапа внезапно поддержала его, когда ноги отказались действовать как обычно. — И не вздумай грохнуться по дороге или потерять сознание, — рыкнул натрезим и потащил дренея куда-то по жутко узким даже для демонов коридорам.

Зеленый резко сменился красным, черный сменился ржаво-рыжим, а гнетущая тишина, прерываемая лишь усилившимся гулом двигателей, могла бы пошатнуть самообладание даже закаленнейшего из воинов. Казалось, натрезиму тоже стало неуютно, но у него была цель — и он ее придерживался всю дорогу до жутковатых дверей. На красном металле были искусно вырезаны изображения всех основных рас, подчиненных Пылающему Легиону: и, конечно же, сверху их венчал представитель ман’ари-эредаров. Очень знакомый Велену представитель.

Пророк внезапно осознал, зачем его, без охраны, без магических блоков, даже просто без оков, с такой помпезностью привели в это место. Славившийся своей невозмутимостью, лидер дренеев всегда вел свой народ без страха и без отчаяния, даже когда дело принимало совсем скверный оборот. Сейчас же… сейчас Велен отдал бы что угодно, лишь бы оказаться подальше отсюда.

Врата распахнулись, и натрезим поспешил вперед. Там, за активной консолью посреди зала, подперев лицо рукой, сидел единственный во всей вселенной крылатый эредар.

— Рашгниварр, — протянул Кил’джеден, даже не обернувшись. Даже будучи повелителем ужаса, от звуков голоса своего владыки он вздрогнул и поспешно опустился на одно колено.

— Господин, у меня для вас отличные новости... — эмоционально начал он и запнулся, стоило верховному чернокнижнику взглянуть в его сторону. Но взгляд крылатого эредара был направлен вовсе не на расшаркивающегося перед ним слугу. 

Впервые за более чем двадцать пять тысяч лет Велен встретился взглядом со своим братом. На лице Кил'джедена не дрогнул ни один мускул. Сохраняя невозмутимость, он медленно поднялся из своего кресла и выпрямился в полный рост. От созерцания внушительного вида владыки от повелителя ужаса повеяло осязаемым благоговением.

— Хм, отличные новости… Что ж, и вправду. Ты отлично послужил мне, однако сейчас можешь идти, — вкрадчивый голос, с совсем незаметными поначалу нотками рычания, произнес это как просьбу… на деле же, вздумай демон ослушаться своего повелителя — он был бы уничтожен на месте.

Натрезим с непроизносимым именем глубоко поклонился и поспешил испариться из зала. Велен проводил его взглядом и некоторое время смотрел на закрытые врата, не решаясь обернуться.

— Значит, это все же случилось, — на удивление хриплый и тихий голос прервал тишину. Кил’джеден тоже не решался подойти ближе, лишь пристально наблюдал за Пророком. — ...у тебя кровь. На щитке.

Велен поднял руку к голове: и вправду, стертая до крови кожа, все еще сочившаяся сукровицей. Не пожалев белой ткани мантии, он промокнул ей рану. Вялость и заторможенность движений Пророка не укрылись от крылатого эредара.

— Бездарные идиоты. 

— ...что?

— Приводить ко мне кого-либо в _таком_ , — он кивнул на Велена, — виде — непростительная дерзость. Но ты жив, и это не может меня не радовать.

Снова пауза. Пророк не желал вступать в разговор первым, Кил’джеден же просто не знал, с чего начать. Слишком много случилось, слишком много боли демон принес своему бывшему брату. Ненависть и гнев должны были переполнять их обоих…

Но Велен ощущал лишь апатию и смирение, а чувства чернокнижника невозможно было прочитать по его лицу: но даже так было заметно, что он питает к бывшему собрату отнюдь не злобу.

— Ты постарел, — вдруг вслух заметил Пророк. Погруженный в раздумья демон едва вздрогнул, но заинтересованно наклонил голову вбок.

— Что, так заметно?

— Ну если ты думаешь, что грива седых волос на затылке абсолютно неприметна — твое право, — усмехнулся Велен, чем вогнал в ступор собеседника, явно не ожидавшего от пленника столь внезапных шуток.

— Ты сильно головой ударился? — с сомнением протянул Кил’джеден, подходя ближе и опускаясь на колени рядом с Пророком. Тот помолчал, но, подняв взгляд выше и встретившись с обеспокоенным взглядом демона, вздохнул:

— Да, — и вскрикнул, когда собеседник поднял его на руки и куда-то понес. — Что ты делаешь?!

— А ты как думаешь? Не хочу, чтобы твоя светлая голова подцепила какую-нибудь болезнь — да и сидеть на холодном полу не очень удобно…

— Но зачем…

Кил’джеден резко остановился и, не глядя на свою ношу, произнес:

— Я... передумал тебя убивать.

Велен с недоверием уставился на демона. Он что, шутит?! Двадцать пять тысяч лет погони и желания мести — и тут вдруг “передумал”?

— И прекрати на меня так смотреть. Я не сошел с ума, — Искуситель осторожно внес Пророка в завершавший коридор зал: более просторный, чем все предыдущие, темный, с темными же светильниками, почему-то дающими освещение. Также, было здесь и то, что заставило Велена слегка вжаться в несущего его демона — огромное ложе, без покрывал, аскетичное, но тем не менее достойное своего хозяина.

— Ты… что ты… — однако, остальная часть фразы ушла в никуда: Кил’джеден сел на край постели и неожиданно прижал к себе собрата. Шокированный Велен едва дышал, сердце пропустило пару ударов. Чернокнижник зарылся лицом в белесые волосы Пророка и, не почувствовав отпора, прижал того к себе сильнее.

— Я скучал по тебе, Велен. Все эти тысячелетия…

— И потому ты едва не уничтожил мой народ? Потому ты натравил на меня моего сына, перед этим его осквернив? — начав говорить тихо, к концу лидер дренеев едва не кричал. — Потому ты ненавидел меня и считал предателем?! 

Он смотрел крылатому эредару в глаза и, отстранившись от него, едва не упал с колен демона. Тот успел вовремя придержать Велена, несмотря на его сопротивление.

— Ты и сам знаешь ответ. Я не сожалею о том, что присоединился к Саргерасу… но я всегда мечтал о том, чтобы править Легионом с тобой вдвоем.

— Легион не победит, а Саргерас предал вас еще с самого начала!

— А я и не говорю, что мы должны победить. Рано или поздно все мы умрем, а мир переродится. План Саргераса может и ужасен, но правдив. Мы — лишь игрушки в руках сил более могучих и мудрых, чем дано постичь смертным. А я… я лишь хочу, чтобы ты выжил.

Пророк зажмурился, сдерживая себя от нанесения увечий своему бывшему собрату. Глупо, но в данный момент хотелось, очень сильно хотелось убрать это обреченное выражение лица, слегка искаженное усмешкой.

— Этот разговор бессмысленен. Я не перейду на _вашу_ сторону. Отпусти или убей.

— Велен, — прошептал Кил’джеден, казалось, совсем не обратив внимания на ультиматум, — я не смогу ни того, ни другого.

— Тогда просто из рук отпусти хотя бы, — дреней недовольно поморщился, чувствуя, как в неудобной позе начинают болеть сильнее еще ноющие после пробуждения конечности, но не успел даже попытаться сменить позу — Кил перенес его на свое ложе и навис над ним сверху.

— Если уж я не могу ничего сделать, чтобы освободить тебя — во всех смыслах этого слова — то пусть твое пребывание здесь не будет омрачено неприятными разговорами, — демон укрыл их обоих сверху крыльями, словно огромным балдахином. — Поубивать друг друга мы всегда успеем… а сейчас я хочу побыть с тобой вместе в последний раз.

“Последний раз?..”

И все возмущения Пророка по поводу кощунственности происходящего, нецелесообразности, бессмысленности и того, что будучи мужчиной, как и брат, он никогда не допускал мысли о том, что между ними могло быть нечто подобное, потонули в одном-единственном действии. Кил’джеден, самоуверенно и не допуская даже мысли, что его его проявления нежности могут оказаться неприятны, поцеловал Велена и, осторожно, чтобы ни в коем случае не навредить дренею покрывавшими тело шипами и не раздавить, прижался к нему.

Но, заметив потрясенно-недоуменный взгляд Пророка, крылатый эредар нехотя отдалился.

— Ну а чего ты ожидал, пыток? — вглядевшись в черты лица брата, застывшие в непередаваемой смеси удивления и ужаса, Кил’джеден не увидел в них ни единой причины передумать. И все же, чтобы дать Велену привыкнуть, он прикоснулся головным щитком ко лбу Пророка и ласково взял его лицо в ладони.

— ...зачем?

— Затем, что я тебя хочу. И мне плевать, что по этому поводу думают другие. К Саргерасу политику, Скверну, Свет и все остальное. Стань снова таким, каким ты был многие тысячи лет назад. Открытым, эмоциональным, а не святошей-праведником, погрязшим во внутренних запретах.

— Смертные имеют привычку меняться.

— Но ты не они. И никогда не был ими. Ата’мал дал тебе все возможности быть таким же, как я. Как демоны. Бессмертным. Вневременным. И твое могущество бы бесконечно росло за проходящие тысячелетия.

Велен порывался прервать монолог или хотя бы оскорбиться, что силу, дарованную наару, сравнили со Скверной Саргераса, но… Что-то подсказывало Пророку, что произнося эти слова Искуситель был честен и искренен, пусть в это и сложно было поверить.Ведь в самом деле, демону, видевшему в Пылающем крестовом походе лишь хаос и разрушение, и позабывшему о том, каким он был до осквернения, больше не с чем было сравнить. Внезапно остро и болезненно кольнуло сердце — но не от предательства и ненависти, все это время существовавшими между ними, а от осознания сочувствия к тому, кто пал в пучину Скверны, но смог сохранить в себе способность чувствовать.

Знай Кил, что творится в его мыслях — он бы посмеялся над “до неприличного милосердным” Веленом. Может быть. Или же наоборот — поддержал. Но судя по тому, что его губы сейчас исследовали шею Пророка, было похоже, что крылатый эредар совершенно не тревожился о таких вещах.

Спустившись губами к густой седой бороде Пророка, демон тихо выругался.

— Кил?

— ...вот зачем надо было отращивать столько волос на лице? — с недовольным видом демон чуть отодвинул бороду дренея в сторону. Затем встретился взглядом с Веленом. — Что-то не так?

— Я… нет. Нет, ничего. 

Кил’джеден приподнял брови, но уже через пару секунд вернулся к ласкам. Распахнув начавшую мешать мантию Пророка, демон снова недоуменно уставился на собрата.

— Чем руководствовались твои дренеи, когда подбирали тебе одежду? — словно бы издалека начал он. Велен с равнозначным недоумением уже собирался было ответить, но тут он осознал, за что зацепился взгляд Искусителя, и зажмурился в смущении. 

— Нет, серьезно, — с едва сдерживаемой улыбкой крылатый эредар поднес руку к ткани. Цвет почти совпадал. — Ну не сам же ты себе их сшил!

— Это… просто совпадение! — окончательно полиловевший Велен не знал, куда деться. Он почти не обращал внимания на то, во что был одет, доверяя Дланям Аргуса следить за тем, чтобы облачения соответствовали статусу, предпочитая отдавать всего себя добродетели духа. И уж куда Пророку было знать о том, что его исподнее будет цветом, сходным с кожей его бывшего собрата!

Тихий смех Кила прервал раздумья смущенного дренея. 

— Да, это просто совпадение.

Теплые, даже горячие руки демона скользили по голой коже, вызывая закономерную реакцию и заставляя сердце биться чуть чаще, а хвост скручиваться в узлы. Эредар пока не решался заходить дальше, а Пророк не понимал, почему его внутренний протест так быстро уступил неожиданному желанию отдаться тому, кого он должен был ненавидеть.

Однако внутреннее предвидение молчало, равно как и Свет, а сам Кил был очень осторожен и нежен, ни разу не задев Велена когтями: гладил бедра, играл пальцами с кончиком хвоста дренея, проводил ладонью по суставам тонких ног. Затем снова поднялся к слегка выпирающим тазовым костям. 

— Только если ты разрешишь, — крылатый эредар поднял взгляд на лицо Велена, который в свою очередь сдерживался и пытался не показывать то, что манипуляции с его телом доставляли ему неподдельное удовольствие и были святотатственно приятны. А уж то, что так предвкушал в мыслях Кил, и вовсе не могло быть даже объектом желания Пророка. Но легкий кивок — и губы демона заскользили по низу живота, к единственному оставшемуся на Велене предмету одежды. 

Прикосновения языка к паху даже через ткань оказались очень… чувственными. Кил почти не обращал внимания на то, как выгибалось в его руках тело Пророка, видимо, считая это нормальным. Услышав едва сдерживаемые не то стоны, не то всхлипы, и почувствовав, как участилось дыхание — он усмехнулся и продолжил, закинув ноги “вынужденного” любовника на плечи. 

Лишь когда тишину комнаты прорезал четкий, уже не сдерживаемый стон, демон решился освободить член Велена из уже натянувшейся ткани белья — неопытному в делах подобного толка дренею необходимо было привыкнуть к ощущениям. Пророк пытался сконцентрироваться и пересилить затуманивавшую рассудок пелену удовольствия, однако же она не была вызвана магией — а потому с ней можно было только смириться. 

Килу было проще — собственное возбуждение ничуть не нарушало его концентрации. Он точно знал, что делал, и с каждой минутой его движения наполняла страсть, освободившаяся из плена тысячелетнего ожидания. Прикрыв глаза, демон ласкал привставший член Пророка, и от каждого прикосновения его горячего языка тот вздрагивал, на миг поднимаясь выше. Велен застонал в смеси удовольствия и страдания, которое его сломленный дух испытывал от продолжавших колоть его внутренних упреков на периферии сознания. Кончики пальцев чернокнижника поглаживали внутреннюю сторону его бедер, скользя по гладкой нежной коже у паха и то и дело несильно сжимая мошонку. Пророк стыдливо закрыл глаза и отвернулся, словно откуда-то с потолка спальни на него взирали наару — однако ни стыд, ни другие чувства не могли перекрыть растущее в нем желание. Большие губы демона обхватили гениталии дренея полностью, и длинный язык оплел их как щупальце, теплое, влажное и невыносимо приятное своей шероховатостью, и полностью вставший член дренея вжался в горячее нёбо.

— Ах… да простят меня великие наару… — Велен зажмурился, ненавидя себя за наполнявшее его тело наслаждение.

Длинные красные отростки, свисавшие с лица Кила, извивались в хаотичной пляске, то опутывая бедра Пророка, то щекоча острыми кончиками обнаженный живот. Велен сжал пальцами ткань, покрывавшую ложе, и вновь изогнулся в пленивших его руках, полуосознанно подаваясь навстречу ласкам. Выпустив гениталии Велена изо рта, демон снова облизал вытянувшийся на полную длину возбужденный орган, сдвинул горячую от прилива крови мошонку и ласково нажал пальцем на скрывавшееся за ней узкое кольцо мышц, уже достаточно расслабленное — пусть дреней и не знал никогда подобных ласк, он будто бы всегда в глубине души был к ним готов.

— Мой дорогой брат, я вижу, ты все же рад, что после стольких лет мы прояснили наши настоящие чувства, — вкрадчиво протянул Кил’джеден и провел языком между ягодиц Пророка и под конец погрузил его в проход. В тело Велена вошел лишь кончик, но этого было достаточно, чтобы вырвать из его груди еще один стон, прокатившийся эхом по сводам покоев демона, и заставить тело дренея вновь изогнуться. Он рефлекторно дернул коленями, вынуждая ноги разойтись шире, и несильно задел бедра Кила копытами.

— Прости, — вырвалось у Велена, прежде чем он понял, что сказал. Демон даже оторвался от своего дела, чтобы ошарашенно посмотреть на Пророка.

— Простить? — повторил Кил’джеден, с абсолютно нечитаемым выражением лица. Затем он усмехнулся и опустил взгляд. — Конечно прощу. Я же не… впрочем, неважно.

— Нет, я не это имел… — спохватившись, попытался возразить Велен, но у него снова перехватило дыхание, когда демон приподнял его, вынуждая держать равновесие одними лопатками, и прижался к его анусу горячим кончиком члена. Головка погрузилась в расслабленный вход, смазанный слюной, но когда Кил решился войти глубже, Пророк вскрикнул от боли — все же наполнявшая его тело скверна сделала демона не только сильнее, но и значительно больше, чем он был двадцать пять тысяч лет назад. Он чуть виновато отстранился и вышел, бережно укладывая Велена обратно на ложе. 

Пытаясь исправить свою оплошность, он взял член Пророка в ладонь, подтянул к своему собственному и соединил их горячие поверхности, и в этом единении он начал ласкать их оба одновременно. На мгновение возвратившийся к привычному восприятию реальности, дреней снова провалился в пучину одурманивающего удовольствия, и продолжал лишь в глубине души радоваться, что источником его не была магия — сейчас Кил’джеден сводил его с ума лишь тем, что был рядом, и закрыв глаза он мог солгать себе, что его кожа была такой же нежно-голубой, как тогда, когда они не были врагами, а в глазах сиял чистый неоскверненный свет.

Нависнув над ним, крылатый эредар облизал губы и потянулся за еще одним поцелуем. На этот раз Пророк, почувствовав его дыхание совсем близко, сам прикоснулся губами к его губам, и это действие словно бы утвердило за демоном право делать с телом Велена дальше все что угодно, что бы ни было до и что бы ни случилось после этого странного единения двух эредаров, оказавшихся по разные стороны космической войны. 

Кил’джеден огласил покои раскатистым стоном удовлетворения, когда его член, бывший возбужденным еще до того, как натрезим привел к нему вожделенного узника, несколько раз дернулся от соприкосновений с плотью дренея. Решив отсрочить разрядку, которая, казалось, приблизилась слишком скоро, он прекратил ласкать их возбужденные органы ладонью и протянул свисавшие с шеи щупальца к почти неподвижным все это время отросткам Велена, медленно оплетая их по всей длине.

— Кил, — произнес Пророк заплетающимся языком, — ты ведь помнишь, что это — жест доверия между влюбленными. Неужели ты мне доверяешь?

— Да. И никогда не прекращал, — и прежде, чем Пророк попытался его перебить, демон продолжил, постоянно прерывая свою речь долгими паузами: — Ты ведь знаешь, что делает с разумами энергия Скверны… точнее, с душами. Она изменяет в первую очередь саму… личность, не только тело. Далеко не только. Она проникает в такие закоулки твоего сознания, о которых ты и понятия не имел… и выворачивает их наизнанку. Все, чем ты так гордился, оказывается незначительным перед силой энергии Саргераса...

— Так почему ты не веришь в то, что священный Свет… — Кил не дал ему продолжить, опустив палец на его губы.

— Велен. Ты никогда не видел титана вживую, ведь так? — и не дождавшись ответа, он продолжил. — Когда ты смотришь с мостика корабля на то, как под мечом этого исполина крошатся планеты… как под его рукой погибают мириады жизней всего за секунду… как силой своих заклятий он заставляет потухать даже звезды… Неужели ты и вправду думаешь, что такое существо можно победить? Не заикаясь даже о его убийстве… Велен, неужели Свет настолько силен?

— Свет бесконечно силен в нашей вере и надежде, — Пророк коснулся лица брата, погладил горячую щеку и запустил пальцы в волосы. Погладив седые пряди, он спустился к позвонкам, несмело щупая кожу, которая стала иной не только цветом — И даже если сразить Падшего титана у одного лишь Света не получится, однако же твою душу он исцелить в состоянии…

— Нет, — твердо проговорил Кил’джеден. — Не в состоянии. Я прекрасно знаю о тех, кто добровольно уходил из Пылающего Легиона и принимал энергию Света в себя… но я не они. Не будешь же ты меня насильно обращать?.. — вкрадчиво поинтересовался он у затихшего Велена.

— Нет. Но я буду продолжать верить, — уголки губ Пророка сложились в улыбку, и он накрыл ладонь Кила, державшую их члены, своей и чуть потянул на себя. Кил’джеден хмыкнул, восприняв это как сигнал замолчать и разбить созданный им миг стазиса, в котором они были вместе, в шаге от пика наслаждения, упав с которого каждый из них вернется к тому, чем был последние двадцать пять тысяч лет. Он возобновил ласки, и через несколько движений кончил с довольным рыком, испачкав белоснежную бороду Пророка густым семенем. Крылья эредара затрепетали от каскада импульсов, прокатившихся по телу, и от поднятой ими волны воздуха тело Велена, неожиданно среагировав на разницу температур, также приблизилось к пику. Кил рефлекторно сжал их члены, и дреней с протяжным стоном кончил ему в ладонь.

Не расплетая лицевых отростков, крылатый эредар подобрался и осторожно лег на бок рядом с приходящим в себя после их столь неожиданного единения Пророком. Наскоро протерев руку от семени о ткань ложа, Кил’джеден осторожно обнял дренея, чуть прижимая его к себе. 

— С тобой все в порядке? — решился спросить демон, когда тишина слишком затянулась.

— А разве я могу быть в порядке? — прошептал в ответ Велен, даже не повернувшись. — У меня же не было выбора.

— В отличие от тех, кто остался на Аргусе, у тебя он был всегда. И даже сейчас.

— Правда? — дреней наконец повернулся к брату и на лице его отразилась вся обида и злость: после всего произошедшего Велен не видел смысла держаться маски “одухотворенного лидера”. — И куда я по-твоему должен был уйти от тебя, не отдайся я тебе добровольно? Вниз с борта корабля в Круговерть или где мы там сейчас?..

— Велен, послушай меня. Ты не понимаешь и сотой доли происходящего в Легионе, никто из вас не понимает… Саргерас, он… отдалился от нас. В наших армиях царит отчаяние, даже анархия...

— Я и не хочу понимать! — перебил Кил’джедена Велен. — Я ненавижу то, чем ты стал, каковы бы ни были причины! Кил, все еще я люблю тебя, но… ты и сам понимаешь. Ман’ари нет места среди любых живых существ, — на этих словах Пророк впился руками в ткань ложа и зажмурился, дабы не пролить слезы, которые он сдерживал все эти тысячи лет. И едва вздрогнул, когда почувствовал тепло объятий.

— Я знаю, — кратко ответил демон и замолчал, давая дренею прийти в себя. Спустя время Велен сам попытался выпутаться из рук крылатого эредара.

— Ты упомянул анархию… Демоны не слушают тебя?

— Не в этом дело, — мгновенно оживился Кил’джеден, попутно помогая Пророку подняться. — Большая часть армии все равно висела на мне, а Архимонд уже давно занимался чем-то другим…

Велен уловил недосказанность.

— Вы не правили вместе?

— У нас… разные цели в служении Саргерасу, — недовольно ответил эредар. — Он получал приказы от Падшего лично. Я не знаю, точнее, не знал какие, до некоторого времени…

— Получается, Архимонд действительно мертв?

— Не знаю… в последнее время я уже ни в чем не уверен. Возможно, он еще вернется… возможно, и нет.

— Почему ты делишься этим со мной? Не боишься, что я выдам всю информацию Армии Падения Легиона? — несколько недоуменно спросил Пророк. Кил’джеден вздохнул.

— Вы бы об этом рано или поздно узнали бы. Не от меня, так от тех, кого вы постоянно берете в плен. Так или иначе, даже со мной ваши силы встретятся уже скоро. Все идет так, как я и предсказывал. 

— Ты говоришь так, словно ты уже сдался.

— “Сдался” я еще двадцать пять тысяч лет назад. А сейчас — я смирился. Ведь если подумать… наше смещение с постов генералов Легиона — в особенности такого, как я — выгодно самому Легиону. 

— Но… — ошарашенный и уже знавший, что скажет дальше эредар, Велен потерял дар речи. 

— И потому, даже если я переживу встречу с вашими… героями, — Кил’джеден словно выплюнул это слово, — то мою жизнь отнимет сам Саргерас. Или кто-либо из его ближайших приближенных; и я не буду иметь права защититься. Но это не значит, что я не буду сражаться с вами. Дался же Падшему ваш импов мир…

— Ты… _не знаешь_? — выдавил из себя Пророк и тут же пожалел об этом, проклиная все еще путавшиеся после удара мысли. Эредар насторожился.

— Чего я не знаю?

— Есть… причина, по которой Саргерасу нужен именно Азерот. Я думал — мы все думали — что он поделился ею с вами.

— И что это за причина? 

— ...я не могу сказать, — отвернулся Велен. — Прости, но это может быть опасно для нас обоих. 

Кил’джеден не ответил. Пророк заметил некую отрешенность в движениях и словах демона, однако же чувствовал, что еще один вопрос нарушил бы хрупкое равновесие, установившееся между ними в этой странной встрече. Одевался дреней в абсолютной тишине.

— ...что со мной будет, Кил? — решился спросить он.

— Я отнесу тебя обратно на Расколотый берег. У нас нет ресурсов, чтобы содержать тебя здесь не как… пленника.

Велен кивнул, в душе воздавая хвалу наару, титанам и всем возможным высшим существам, которые наверняка воззвали к милосердию у демона. Иначе объяснить решение своего собрата Пророк не мог.

— У тебя не будет... _проблем_ из-за того, что ты меня отпускаешь?

— Одним проступком перед Падшим больше, одним меньше… Без разницы, — безразлично пожал плечами Кил’джеден. — Как-нибудь да объясню. А мелочь  
рангами ниже не посмеет что-либо вякать против меня.

— Кил… спасибо.

Эредар лишь взмахнул крыльями. Затем протянул когтистую руку к Велену ладонью вверх.

— Если только ты не хочешь остаться.

— Издеваешься? — скривился Пророк.

— Немного, — усмехнулся Кил’джеден. И почувствовав, как теплая и маленькая ладонь Велена коснулась его, он проговорил про себя формулу заклинания телепорта.

В следующую секунду они оба оказались у разрушенного моста меж бывшим Храмом Элуны и главным комплексом Цитадели Ночи.

— Здесь не будет и следа моего портала, иначе даже у твоих соплеменников возникнут вопросы, почему ты пользуешься Скверной…

— Я понял. 

Повисла гнетущая тишина. Что-то в душе Велена не позволяло ему просто отпустить руку брата, а сам эредар же лишь с едва уловимой грустью наблюдал за Пророком.

— Не можем же мы стоять так вечно, — первым отдалился Кил’джеден.

— В следующий раз мы встретимся врагами…

— И один из нас должен будет умертвить другого. Прекрати, Велен, — недовольно протянул демон. — Ты и сам знаешь, что в твоих воспоминаниях я буду продолжать жить вечно.

Пророк с видимым отчаянием в глазах посмотрел на брата, а затем, на несколько мгновений отринув и ненависть, и душивший его все это время страх, недвусмысленно потянулся к лицу эредара. Кил’джеден, поняв намерения дренея, сам поцеловал его, зарывшись руками в волосы Пророка. 

— Ну что же… — чернокнижник отстранился, все еще продолжая нежно удерживать лицо Велена в ладонях. — Если… когда я проиграю… помни лишь об одном: ты должен жить. Твоя жизнь ценнее всего, что есть у твоих союзников.

Велен неожиданно осознал, что демону наверняка было больнее расставаться с ним, ведь того ждала огромная неуправляемая армия во главе с безумным титаном. 

— Прощай, — единственное, что смог выдавить из себя Пророк, все еще пытавшийся держать себя в руках. 

— Прощай, — ответил ему Кил’джеден и исчез в той же зеленой вспышке, что привела их обоих на берег. 

Взгляд Велена застыл на земле, на которой стоял его брат секунды назад. Пророк закрыл глаза. Никто не узнает об этой встрече — но он запомнит ее навсегда.


End file.
